1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display device, a display device produced therefrom and a manufacturing apparatus therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display device which makes vaporization conditions of ink uniform to form a uniform organic layer, a display device produced therefrom and a manufacturing apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) displays have increased in popularity since they are driven through a low voltage; are lightweight and small; have a wide viewing angle; and respond with high speed to signal inputs. OLED displays are classified into passive matrix type and active matrix type according to their driving method. The passive matrix type has a simple production process, but power consumption drastically increases with an increase in size and resolution. Thus, the passive matrix type is mainly employed in devices requiring a small display. Meanwhile, the active matrix type is capable of realizing a wide screen and high resolution, but has a relatively complex production process.
In the active matrix type OLED display, each pixel region is connected to an individual thin film transistor (“TFT”) which controls emission of an organic light emitting layer to emit light in that pixel region. A pixel electrode is provided in each of the pixel regions, and the pixel electrodes are electrically separated from each other so that each pixel may be driven independently. A hole injecting layer and the organic light emitting layer are formed on the pixel electrodes.
Typically, an organic layer is formed through an inkjet method, in which ink comprising an organic material is dropped on the pixel electrode. The pixel electrode is surrounded by a wall which contains the ink. The ink is then dried leaving the organic layer.
However, the thickness of the organic layer is not uniform since the drying conditions differ between the center and the circumference of dropped ink.